SURPRISE
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Ketika kau menganggap orang yang istimewa untukmu melupakan hari spesial yang hanya setahun sekali... Warning : x Reader, little OOC


"Halo? Ada apa? Maaf tapi sekarang aku sedang sibuk, bisa telepon lain waktu?" begitu katanya.

Akupun mendecih, "Oh, maaf kalau aku begitu mengganggumu! Bye!" ucapku kesal sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, lalu tanpa sadar kulempar benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih itu.

Aah… Lagi-lagi ponselku yang jadi korban.

Menghela nafas sambil berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri, kuambil kembali ponsel yang tadi jadi korban kekerasanku itu. Aku melihat layarnya, terlihatlah sesosok pemuda tampan berambut kuning dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kise bodoh…" bisikku perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SURPRISE**

 **Rate : T**

 **Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Kise Ryota x Reader**

 **Warning : Agak OOC, don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pacar macam apa yang mengabaikan ulang tahun kekasihnya, bahkan mengucapkan selamat saja tidak?!" teriakku tanpa sadar, untung keluargaku sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Akupun merebahkan tubuhku di kasur sambil memeluk boneka beruang berwarna pink pemberiannya di ulang tahunku tahun kemarin.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku pada udara kosong sambil memikirkan kekasih berambut kuningku yang 'katanya' sekarang sedang sibuk itu.

Bukan hanya kali ini dia mengabaikan panggilanku dengan alasan 'sibuk', sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, dia selalu mengabaikanku, mulai dari mengalihkan pandangannya dariku jika bertemu di kampus, lama, bahkan kadang tidak membalas _mail_ ku, dan selalu cepat-cepat memutuskan panggilan teleponku, dia juga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, waktu itu ada yang melihatnya pergi ke Kyoto, tapi saat kutanya, dia selalu langsung mengalihkan topik, bahkan kabur! Aah, menyebalkan!

Jujur saja, sifatnya ini membuatku berpikiran macam-macam…

Apa dia bosan denganku? Mengingat kami sudah hampir tiga tahun pacaran, bisa saja dia bosan kan?

Atau malah… ada perempuan lain? Dia kan bekerja di dunia entertaiment, sudah pasti dikelilingi dengan gadis-gadis cantik dengan tubuh _aduhai_. Tapi kalau memang ini alasannya, kenapa tidak bilang terus terang padaku kalau ia ingin putus? Atau alasan lain? Tapi apa?

Tanpa sadar pelukanku pada boneka beruang pink pemberiannya semakin kuat, "Kise…" lagi-lagi aku menyebut namanya lirih.

Aku merindukan sosoknya yang dulu… Yang selalu tersenyum riang saat menyapaku, yang selalu mengirimiku _mail_ yang berisi ucapan 'selamat malam', 'pagi', 'sedang apa?', 'mimpi indah', 'aku menyayangimu', sifat cerewetnya saat menyuruhku makan, celotehannya mengenai pekerjaan dan tugas-tugas kuliah, dan sebagainya. Hal-hal yang dulu kuanggap 'mengganggu', 'berisik', kini malah menjadi hal yang kurindukan.

" _Worst birthday ever!_ " rutukku. Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai keluar. Akupun menangis sambil memeluk boneka beruang pemberiannya hingga tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel rumah yang berisik membangunkanku dari tidurku. Orang tuaku belum pulang rupanya… Dengan terpaksa aku bangun dari kasurku, merapihkan rambutku ala kadarnya, dan keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa?" ucapku malas sambil membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sangat kukenal, "Kise?" mataku pun memicing kesal, "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Pemuda di depanku itu pun cemberut, "Ko bicaramu begitu sih?"

"Tidak boleh?" kataku _jutek_.

"Pertama-tama boleh aku masuk dulu?" pintanya.

Akupun hanya mendengus dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Diapun masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Paman dan bibi?" tanyanya melihat rumahku yang kosong.

"Sedang ke pernikahan kenalannya," jawabku.

Kise terdiam memperhatikan wajahku, "Matamu sembab…" katanya sambil mencoba menyentuh wajahku, namun dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya.

"Tidak perlu sok peduli," kataku, dan diapun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Memangnya dia pikir ini salah siapa?!

"Kenapa katamu?" bisikku, "Kau yang kenapa! Tiga minggu ini, _mail_ dariku jarang kau balas, memutuskan sambungan telepon seenaknya, menghindariku, dan kau mengabaikanku! Sesibuk itu kah? Oh, atau malah kau sudah bosan padaku dan mendapatkan yang baru? Kalau iya, jujur saja! Kita tinggal putus kan?!" cecarku, tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan nada suaraku meninggi. Iya, aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Tapi anehnya… pemuda berambut kuning itu malah tertawa kecil…

"Jangan tertawa! Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Pfft… maaf maaf…" ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum. Aah! Ingin sekali kulempar wajah tampannya itu dengan remot TV!

"Bisa tolong duduk dulu?" pintanya kemudian. Aku mengabaikannya dan tetap berdiri, diapun akhirnya menarik lenganku sehingga aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Kh, apa lagi?!" kataku galak, tapi dia malah memelukku.

"Maaf, aku begitu menyebalkan ya?" bisiknya, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku, "Tapi aku tidak bohong, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sangat sibuk, dan aku berani bersumpah, tidak ada yang lain selain kau…"

"Tapi setidaknya bisa kan menjawab panggilanku dan tidak perlu mengabaikanku?" ucapku masih kesal.

Dan dia malah kembali tersenyum, "Hehe… soal itu… maaf, aku memang sengaja membuatmu kesal…"

"Haaah?!"

Diapun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bingkisan yang dibawanya (aku bahkan tidak sadar dia membawa itu), sebuah kado berbentuk kotak yang dibungkus rapih dengan bungkus berwarna kuning dan pita berwarna emas.

"Buka saja."

Akupun menerimanya ragu dan membukanya, dan isinya…

"… Kotak musik?" ucapku kagum, karna kotak musik dari kayu itu memiliki ukiran yang begitu indah, dan saat diperhatikan baik-baik, ada namaku terukir disitu.

"Belum selesai… " ucap Kise, dia membuka kotak itu dan terdengarlah lantunan lagu 'Happy Birthday' yang menggunakan piano, tapi yang lebih membuatku kaget adalah sesuatu yang terdapat di hiasan malaikat dalam kotak musik itu… sebuah cincin perak dengan permata bening yang menghiasinya. Akupun menatap Kise dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ki-Kise… ini…"

Kise tersenyum, dia mengambil cincin tersebut dan memakaikannya di jari manisku, " _Happy birthday, my beautiful princess_ ," ucapnya, kemudian ia mengecup punggung tanganku, dan wajahku terasa sangat panas sekarang, sementara ia hanya tersenyum puas.

"Maaf tiga minggu ini selalu mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak mau ketahuan kalau aku berlatih bermain piano dengan Midorimacchi…"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, "E-eh? Jadi itu…"

Kisepun mengangguk, "Ya, itu permainan pianoku," ucapnya dengan wajah agak memerah. Dan aku _speechless_ mendengarnya.

"… Sejujurnya, aku bingung mau memberimu hadiah apa, dan setelah meminta saran kemana-mana, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberimu ini saja… Dan aku harus bolak-balik ke Kyoto untuk mendesain dan mengambil kotak musik ini, kebetulan pembuatnya kenalan Akashicchi…" diapun terdiam sejenak, "Sebetulnya aku ingin yang lebih istimewa… tapi akhirnya hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan… Maaf ya…" lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, segera aku memeluknya erat hingga nyaris terjengkang.

"Apanya yang 'hanya ini'? Ini luar biasa…" bisikku sambil tersenyum, lalu aku menatapnya, "Aku juga minta maaf karna sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan… Padahal ternyata kau melakukan ini untukku…" mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengusap rambutku lembut, "Tidak apa… Aku juga salah sih, haha… Tapi kalau tidak begitu nanti ketahuan dan bukan kejutan namanya…" wajah tampan itu masih tersenyum, "Yang penting, kau senang kan?"

Akupun mengangguk kecil, "Sangat…"

"Syukurlah…" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, "Nah… Sekarang, ayo ganti bajumu, kita kencan!" lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

"E-Eeh?!"

"Tidak apa kan? Orang tuamu juga tidak ada, daripada di rumah saja bosan kan? Lebih baik kita keluar untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu!"

Akupun mengangguk, benar juga…

"Baiklah! Aku akan menghubungi orang tuaku, dan ganti baju dulu, tunggu ya!"

"Oke!"

Aku tersenyum senang, dan segera mengganti pakaianku. Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi, _this is the best birthday!_

 **END**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Yahooo, Kaito Akahime's here! xD**

 **Well, mendadak pengen bikin fic buat otoutoku tertjintah Sirius Daria yang hari ini ultah, otanjoubi omedetou, otouto~! Maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan atau bukan selera dirimu, mohon maklum, ide ngedadak… *ditabok**

 **Yasudahlah, author juga minta pendapat, kritik, saran, dari reader-tachi, silahkan di post di kotak reviewnya… ditunggu loh~!**

 **Saa, terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir untuk baca, see you in another fic~!**

 **Bye bye~!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime**


End file.
